I Was a Soup to Warm You
by gorbean
Summary: The student Enasita Steele marvels at the undead, hoping for an innocent man to know, albeit vaguely. He defeated Hena; It is not happiness, all its splendor and wealth, by her loving family, a Greek family control. And in the end gray demons torment, the matter of the body is acted upon. See, it is a shadow, it is a funny story about I will be here forever.
1. Chapter 1

I frown frustration to face self in the mirror. Damn my hair - it does not work with it, and Catherine's mosquito banner is a disease I am damn subjected to this ordeal. I have to study for my final exam is next week, but here I am trying to brush my hair into submission. I do not sleep with him wet. I do not sleep with him wet. This mantra several times reciting, I please try to have control. I roll my eyes in despair and view the pale of hair. Brown girl that was too big. Blue eyes on her face staring at me, I give up. My only option to hold back my unruly hair in a ponytail, I hope half look unsightly. Kate is my roommate, and she is in order to succumb to the flu, was elected today. Therefore, I was placed in the big game of the mega business world. A student newspaper. So I have been voluntary. I need to cram the final exam in order to complete the essay, and I want today to work, no - Chief Executive Officer of the mystery gray company, as an entrepreneur very good (CEO ) far more valuable than mines, which has a hundred 65 miles. Today, to go to downtown Seattle to meet the great patron of our University, his time is very valuable there, but he has given an interview to Kate. The real coup, she told me. It is extra-curricular activities.  
Kate curled up on the living room sofa.  
"Enas, I'm sorry. This interview took nine months time. I can not do this blow. Please." Kate asked me in her harsh, sore throat sound. How they do it? Even sick, her gamine looks gorgeous, auburn hair in place, bright green eyes and red liquid even now. I ignored her unwelcome synthetic approach.  
"Of course I will go to Kate, you should go back to bed. Would you like Nyquil or Tylenol-like?"  
"Nyquil, please have a problem here, my MiniDisc recorder, just press this record. Todo, I transcripts. "  
" I know nothing about him, "I mumbled, trying not suppress my rising panic.  
"The problem, you'll see through. Go. It's a long drive, I do not want you to be late."  
"Well, I will, come back to bed. I was a soup to warm you." I stared at them gently. Only for you, Kate, I'll do that.  
"I wish you good luck, thank Enas... As usual, you are my savior,"  
I smile and dried, then the door to the front. I can not believe I let Kate convince me. But then Kate can talk someone into something. You will make a special correspondent. She articulates, powerful, persuasive, argumentative, beautiful - she is my dearest, dearest friend.  
On the road- I'm from Vancouver, WA to Portland and I-5 set. Fortunately, Kate lend her athletic Mercedes CLK. I know I will time travel. Oh, Merc is a fun ride.  
My destination is the headquarters of global companies, Mr. Grey's. This is a glass, a massive twenty story of the office building, with the gray of the house that has been carefully written on the top of the door, all of the curved glass and steel, utilitarian fantasy. Frankly intimidating - - glass, steel, walk me great lobby of white sandstone me strong, I slowly relieved that, when you arrive, it's 1:45.

Behind the solid sandstone chair, very attractive, neat, cheerful blonde smiling with me. This has led to the highest coal jacket and white shirt I've ever seen. She pristine air.  
"I am here Enasita Steele for Katherine's mosquito banner. Mr. Gray .."  
"for a moment, I'm sorry Miss Steele. "  
When I was standing in front of her selfconsciously, she is a little arch eyebrow. I like not to wear a navy blue blazer, I'm starting to hope had borrowed one of the formal blazer of Kate. I make an effort, my only skirt, please wear my sensible boots and blue sweater knee length brown. For me, it is smart. I scissors what it had escaped the tendrils of my hair behind my ear as pretend that you do not scare me.  
"Miss Kavanagh is expected. Miss Steele is here, please sign in. You want the last of the elevator on the right side, then click on the twenty-beds." She and I will sign, amused no doubt, as to me kindly smile. Visitor was stamped on very firmly the front of me. I can not help a smile. Of course, it is clear that I have just visited. I do not fit all here. Nothing changes, I will sigh on the inside. Thanks to her, I walked up past the elevator.  
Male, two security both much more elegant to me they are well-cut black suit.

Elevator, whisks me to the final rate on the 20th floor. The doors parted, I was in a large lobby other - again all glass, steel and white sandstone. I stood up to greet me and another table of sandstone, well-dressed in black and white, the other a young blonde encountered.  
"Miss Steele, you can wait here, please?" It belongs to the living room armchairs in white leather.  
It is a conference room with glass walls at least 20 spacious and matching chair at the table and across the wooden part of the equally beautiful dark at the back of the leather seats. Beyond that, looking out of the city towards the sound, the window views of the Seattle skyline from floor-to-ceiling. It is spectacular, and I am paralyzed vision immediately. Wow. I sat down, the question fish in my school bag, and a curse for Kate not giving me a brief biography on the inside, we were. I do not know about this Guy, I'm going to interview me. Or it can be 90, it could be 30. Uncertainty is galling, and my nerves, I do not matter, and then re-emerged. I like the mystery of discussion group that can unobtrusively sit in the back of the room, never comfortable in the interview one-to-one. To be honest, I curled up in a chair in the library environment and classic British novel, companies? prefer my own. No sitting nervously spasms of the large glass and stone building.  
The face is introduced. Meet, Steele. Judging from the building, which is cool and modern, I think forty Grey: fit, tanned and blonde to match the rest of the staff. Another elegant, impeccably dressed blonde in a door to the right. What is this immaculate blondes? It's like Stepford here. He took a deep breath, standing.  
"Miss Steele?" The last question blonde.  
"Yes," I managed to say, and clear my throat. "Yes." He made the more confident.  
"Lord Gray see in a moment. Can I take your coat?"  
"But please." She fights coat. "Have you been offered any refreshment?"  
"Mmm no". Oops, I'm blonde number one problem? Blonde Number Two frowns and eyes the girl at the counter.  
"Would you like tea, coffee, water?" She asks, turning attention to me.  
"A glass of water. Thank you," I nut.  
"Olivia, take a glass of water, Miss Steele." A stern voice. Olivia, healthy, scoots immediately on the other side of a door in the hallway.  
"Excuse me, Miss Steele, internal new Olivia. Try to sit. Mr. Grey gets five minutes." Olivia back with a glass of ice water.  
"Here, Miss Steele."  
"Thanks." Blonde Number Two marched through the large desk, clattering and echoing sandstone flooring. She sat down, and both continue to work.  
Perhaps Grey insists on its black employees. I wonder idly if it is right, when the door Opened and a tall, dressed elegantly, beautiful African American man with little initial fear. I wore the wrong clothes. He turned and said to the door.  
"Sea this week, Grey." I did not hear the answer. He turned, saw me and smiled, his dark eyes krinkling at the corners. Olivia jumped at the elevator. She seems to excel at jumping out of her seat. This is more nervous than me!  
"Good afternoon. ladies like from him through the sliding door," he said.  
"Mr. Gray, it will show Miss Steele now. Please leave pass, he said" number two Mr. Funny. I stand in an attempt to suppress my nerves, instead earthquake. Collect my bag. I will give up my glass of water, half open door to make their way,  
"you do not need to hesitate - just go in .." He smiled kindly. When I stumbled to the feet, leaving the first head office, opened the door, please press information via doubtful. Double crap - I and my two left feet! I have around me on hands and knees in the doorway of the office Mr. Gray, with a gentle hand to help me stand up. I am ashamed, I damn my clumsiness. I need to steel ourselves glance up. Holy cow - she is very young.  
When I was straight I...  
"Miss Kavanagh." He extended his hand to me long fingers. "I am a Christian Grey. Okay? Wonderland, but I like sitting" so young? - Very charming and attractive. He thought himself a fine gray suit, black tie, white shirt and intense, dressed in a light gray eyes, and shrewdly difficult head high copper color. It takes time to find my voice.  
"Well .Actually-" I tweet. If a person is more than 30, I'm a monkey's uncle. Daze, I put my hands on him, he pretended. We touch of a finger, I feel strangely exhilarating thrill run through me. They hurried in his hand, and embarrassing retreat. It must be static. I am, I quickly flashing my heart.  
"Miss Kavanagh is unavailable, so I sent. I hope you do not mind, Mr. Grey."  
"Who are you," His voice is warm, can be fun, but it is difficult on his face says indifference. He looked a little interested, but more importantly, polite.  
"Enas Thea Steele. Studying English literature and Kate, Catherine the ... ah ... ah ... Miss Kavanagh Washington. "  
" I see, "he said simply. I think I saw his face smiling ghost, but I do not know.  
"Do you want to? you can sit down?" He waved me toward the white leather buttoned L-shaped sofa. His office is too big a man. Floor-to-ceiling windows, in front of the huge modern dark wood of the table, you can eat 6 people comfortably. It will match the sofa, and coffee table. Everything is white - the ceiling, the floor, and in addition, 36 doors hanging a small picture is a mosaic of them that have been placed on the walls of the square of the wall, you can also. They are exquisite - paint ordinary, exact details of this series of forgotten objects, they looks like a photograph. Are displayed together, it is what they are amazing.  
"Local artists. Trouton," When Gray is that he caught my eye, he said.  
"They're nice. In order to improve the extraordinary usually," I muttered, his paintings are angry. He will concentrate his head to one side, cock, and believe me.  
"I agree completely, Miss Steele," and in his voice, and in some inexplicable reason, I felt confusion, I will react. In addition to painting, the rest of the department, cold, clean and clinical. I have to reflect on identity sink gracefully macho white leather chair on the front. I am in my thoughts, my head waving my bag to be problems in case Kate instructions. I saw two on the coffee table in front of me, and fall there have fingers and toes all mini-recorder, I hope - - I waited speak Mr. Gray about more and more flustered embarrassment, but when I look at him, he was on his shoulder and the other cup softened his chin, and he looked at me with one hand, he is on his lips throughout the long end of the index finger. I think he tried to suppress a smile.  
"Sorry," I grudging. "As I am not used to this."  
"Every time you want to go, Miss Steele," he said.  
"Can I write your answer?"  
I was drunk. Is he kidding me. I hope. I, flashing that he do not know what to say to, and because he relents, he would take pity on me.  
"No, I do not care."  
"Kate, I mean, Miss Kavanagh, the interview did you explain how it was for?"  
"Yes. I am every time at this year's graduation ceremony- please contact us- will be posted on the graduation issue of the student newspaper. "  
Oh! This is news to me, I by a temporary pre-occupied much someone does not believe that older than me - or maybe six years or so, all right, with the fine, it is possible to still well - their own we are trying to introduce this training. I caught my attention wayward back to the task at hand, you frown.  
"Good," I swallowed nervously. "I some of the questions, you have a Mr. Gray." I will protect the lock of hair behind my smooth ear.  
He says: "I can," he expressionless, and. He laughs at me. Cheek is heated to achieve, and I was sitting high and square shoulders, trying to be more intimidating. After pressing the start button recorder, try to look professional.  
"You're the empire, which gathered is very young. What do you owe your success?" I look at him. His smile is sad, but it looks vaguely disappointed.  
"Business is all the people, it is about Miss Steele, I am very good to judge a person. I'm not going to inspire them what to do, what to grow, they know the way of mites, encourage them to. I took an exceptional team, often reward them. "interrupted in his gray eyes to modify. "One of them is my faith, master of the program is to achieve success inside and outside any system, you need to know the details that make it their own and you know it. I'm doing this is very difficult, and strive for. I make decisions based on facts and logic. I discovered that you have a natural instinct to be able to develop robust ideas and excellent human resources users do not. the main thing is that I always was a good man, he is."  
"Maybe, you just luck of the..." This is not a list of Kate -. It's so arrogant. His eyes will light a little surprised.  
"I think it's about having the right of the people of all of your team. Work a lot of luck than harder look like I have. Luck and chance, to join the Miss Steele, It does not guide  
It corresponds to energy. I think Harvey Firestone said "human growth and development is the supreme leader of the mission. ""  
"You sound like a control freak. "The words of my mouth, before being able to stop them.  
"Oh, all the things, the motion control in the Miss Steele." humor smile he does not at the scene. I look at, he is, cold eyes and a new heart rate speed up, let's continue to face. Why, like this you have a mess? It is better than the look, maybe big? his eyes It is burning, and my way? he what? stop doing it is a way stroked the index finger on his lower lip.  
"In addition, was born in order to control the things, large power," he said softly in his voice, said. "You are the many Do you feel the power?" control freak. . Power, if you decide that I was not a sale of interests and business communication, 20,000 if you want a hard time...  
"I Miss Steele, give some sense of responsibility to me, the payment of the mortgage to adopt a million people of more than 40." My mouth fell open . I was staggered by his lack of humility. I would like to hate.  
"I own my company. I do not answer to the board." It will raise the eyebrow to me. I stream. Certainly if I were some of the research, I would know. However, sacred confusion, so arrogant. I will change tack. "I changed my Miss Steele, profit."  
"And, you interested? Outside of your work," the smile of a ghost, it touched his lips.  
"Very different." And, for some reason, I will heated by his gaze steady and am confused. Eyes, we get off to some of the evil thoughts.  
"But if you work hard, how would you do to relax?"  
"Calm?" He said the smile, perfect white teeth. I'll stop breathing. He was really happy. No one should be good to find this.  
"When you put it - I sail, I indulge in a variety of fly"  
"Well," calm down, he will be transferred to the chair.  
"I am very rich, Miss Steele, I have absorbed expensive hobby."  
I wanted to make this theme, look to Kate's problem.  
"Why do you invest in manufacturing what is it?" I thought, Why he told me very uncomfortable?  
"I wanted to build something I want to know how things work: ... What are ticks, build, break down the things I love, what kind of boat, how can I say..."

"listen to it in your mind, talk like more logical than you are?" and, in fact. his mantra, he speculated, you staring at me.  
"Maybe there are people who say, I do not have a heart."  
"Why did she say that?"  
"Because they know me well." Carl, a wry smile on his lips.  
"You want to know, you can easily call me your friend," I said, as long as I think the problem. Kate does not have any competition.  
"Miss Steele, I'm a very private person, I will further protect the secret. These are not my words," We shall take.  
"Do you do that?"  
"Because I oppose donor and for all intents and universities, Murray will not let me watch it. Raging, so I often entangled my PR people. these things should not be surprised that some fights." I only know that sticky. You will be trampled in the eyes of the army, not me, not the case, the career of study.  
"You are agriculture, what is the difference in this game?"  
"Miss Steele, we do not have so many people on this earth, and the money will not be satisfied with bread."  
"It was generic to hear, something about the poor world? Nurturing Love?" He shrugged his shoulders very evasive.  
"This is smart business," he muttered, but I think that he was dishonest. This makes no sense - to feed the world's poor? I do not see the economic benefits of doing so, only the ideal of virtue. I look forward to the next question, his attitude confused.  
"You have an idea, and if so, what is it?"  
"Who has full possession of their souls may take some time, or the ability of a man, he is entitled by law. I am very strange, I like to control the drive - from me and my side"  
"So, you want to own stuff " you're a control freak?  
"I want to be with them, but yes, bottom line, I do."  
"You sound like the end user."  
"I am." He smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes. Again, this is contradictory with people who are willing to feed the world, so I do not think we help more than anything else, to say more, but I am definitely a mystery. what Yes. I swallow. Room temperature rises or maybe it's just me. I just want to be in the interview. Of course, Kate has enough material? I look forward to the next question.  
"You have been adopted. How much money you are?" Oh, this is personal. I hope he was not injured, staring at him. Eyebrow groove.  
"No way, I know. " My interest was piqued.  
"When you're through, how old are you?"  
"This is public record, Miss Steele is the problem. " His tone was harsh flash. I was shot once, of course...  
"I'm sorry. " Disturbed. He is a simple.  
"This is not a problem."  
"You have to work for your family in the cost of living. " I need to move quickly. I'll do some research, and as a child, he is wrong. I think I- I'll try again.  
"What? "  
"have you ever had to sacrifice family life for your work"  
"I have a brother and a sister and two family parents. I do not have to extend to my family in its interest. "

"You, you have gay Mr. Grey?" He is a great inhalation, I'm embarrassed, disgusted. Clap. Before I read this right, why do not I use any type of filter? How can I tell him that I had just read the question? Kate and her damn curiosity!  
"No Enasita, I'm not in." He brow, raises a cool gleam in his eyes. He is not to look happy.  
"I apologize. It's uh ... was written in there." It is the first time he said my name. My heart beat accelerates, my cheeks are heating up. Nervously, I sandwiched my loosened hair behind my ear.

And to the one side of the roosters blood drains from my head. Who does not. "... To err is Ergo - Missa Kavanagh - who does all these questions."  
"In the council of a sheet of paper at thee for thy disciple?" Oh, crap. I am a student paper. Have her forth without the action of the present Curricular, not mine. Inflamed my face.  
"No. This is my roommate." Signifies to the mind a mustache and a rest on the bench, and the gray eyes appraising me.  
"Is not this a conference to volunteer?" Says the voice of deadly quiet. In suspense, after interviewing who is believed? Shall burn as far as to the sight of me, and I am forced to answer the truth. I launched.  
"She's not well." Apologetics, my weakness.  
"This is very much afraid." There is a knock at the door, and the golden Number Two enters the house.  
"The Lord is. Grey, forgive me for interrupting, but in the near two minutes. "  
" No, we are all here, Andrea. Please cancel my neighbor. " Andrea has doubts, in that chasm. She lost his son. And he lifted up his head, and he will make the face of the little by little the eyebrow. She blushed with bright pink. Oh, good. It's not just from me.  
"Very Well, the Lord Grey, " So I spoke, and it comes up. frowns he turns his mind to me.  
"Where are we going, Miss Steele," O, we go to 'Miss Steele, now.  
"I ask you not to. '  
"I want you to know. He would be content to pass it." His gray eyes were alight with curiosity. Double crap. Where is this going? The seat of the arms of his hands from his face, the two arms of the sacred. His throat ... distracting. To swallow.  
"I do not know a lot," I said, then rinse.  
"How are your plans after graduation?"  
I took him to his attention. "I came to this place to find a job and I did not attend the meeting. I think my last name nothing like a good gray. I just want to be the last of me. " Why should I now represent him in the temple, sitting in the office fashion, feel uncomfortable under the penetrating gaze.  
"We ran very well here," he said softly, I raised my eyebrows, surprised. I have sacrificed my job.  
"Oh, I do not, I'll take you behind your back." I muttered thoroughly confused. "Although I do not know what they are." That is not my flashlight again.  
"What did you say?" In other words, laughter and passion started to smile.  
And my finger in the sea. I have to go now. I struggled at the reception they record. "You are willing to I show you around?" He asked.  
"Maybe too busy art he, Lord Grey, and his desire is to make a very long time."  
"Are you related to agents of USU Vancouver!?" I do not know if this sounds like worry.  
Looking through the window. It began to rain.  
"Well, well, you'd better drive." Color ruthless force.  
"Did God really say," All of you work?"  
"What, do you care?" He asked.  
"On the contrary, I faith,"I replied, in the husk body. And eyes narrowed, sensible. "You talk to Grace D. Gray."  
"In all my happiness," he said, always polite. They should rise, reaching into his hands. "Until we meet again, Miss Steele."  
Challenges and sound, it is a threat, I do not know. They send out when there is no more? Once in a while i shake his hand, because the equality between us, and be astonished, because there is no current. it must be nerves.  
"Lord Grey." I nodded to him. Lightweight mobile motion, grace to the door, opened the door wide.  
"As long as secure, Miss Steele door into the room." He gave me a smile. Obviously, he was referring to the power of his elegant office. I blushed.  
"This is very careful, Mr. Grey," I threw, his smile widening. I was angry inside, walking through the lobby. I was surprised when he was behind me. Andrea and Olivia are looked up, surprised in the same way.  
"I have a jacket?" Gray asked.  
"Yes." Olivia jump and retrieve my coat. Gray will take before she handed it to me. He felt ridiculous raised self-consciousness, I admit it. Gray put his hand on my shoulder for a while. I gasp. Contact. If he notice a reaction, giving him anything. His long index finger pressed the button to summon the elevator, we are waiting - for me awkwardly, he calm and confident. The door opened, a desperate hurry to escape. You really have to get out of here. When I turned to look at him, he was leaning next to the elevator door with one hand on the wall. He was really very nice. This is confusing. His gray eyes on me, burning eyes.  
"Enasita Thea," he said, as a farewell.  
"Christian," I said. Fortunately, closed. 


	2. Chapter 2

My heart thumped and thumped. On the first floor elevator arrived, and immediately opened all the doors, rushed to their attack, once and for all. But the most happy are perfectly deep in the lounge playing wheat. And in general, the glass walls are close and far away; I'm not the most healthy cleaning books. From humid air, Seattle. Maybe I will to a wealthy city and rain. I close my eyes and breathe deeply to see- the spirit relies on buying, where they are protected in their own equilibrium.  
Allah 's Christian orders, so far encountered: not seen, but because they do not know you. Are you responding? A human? problem? power? I do not understand the irrational move. I come easily. For God's sake, do not you? So quietly, kneeling in the construction of iron posts, trying to gather strength, I pretend to be beside my head. Oh - what is it? The heart of the number and location of al-Qaeda, usually can not breathe.  
When I went to the border, began to play the fool. I 'have heart problems.' Of course, I exaggerate and right. But you are so beautiful... musician, and his might, and the cold from the scattering winds. Well, on the surface. Involuntary shiver in the spine. Gentians, you think, or should have been - so many more things to do. Not the words of a fool as he tried to, but what he ate? Much you have given me, and I indignant at that, but life is brief.

1-mind among us traveling; it is always an error-5. Make sure what is really a yard sale, and one of them secret. (Define the order of the hidden things to be done. The only problem - rant. I asked him to homosexual adoption! I shudder. And me... First now you swallow me!) They are usually in the morning and the inconveniences in the future. I would like to honor. Mary Murray, mother, please check the indicator. At another time I would prefer that, to understand to go there. We have, I know, 2-penetration of Glaucus diligently to remember. The hard drive has the force of the words of the knower, and the seer said to me: Twice the movement of a dog's head. I know that man is twice gray of his age.  
Forget Enas, hateful to me. As the judge of all, this is a very interesting experience, but I do not live in. Put it back. I've never seen it. As soon as he heard in his mind. I do not sit down to meat, and shall pass through it a great turn to the book of the MP3 player to listen to a great bumping, I follow on the line. They may want to know as much as I am able to destroy the life of 1-5.

Duplex community in Vancouver, Washington, near the OSU campus. I was lucky - the parents Kate bought it on the spot, and pay the rent peanuts. But now, four years of being at home. All I know is that I want to go out to eliminate, and to hold firmly on the wound. Well, at least there is a MiniDisc. If too much has been said above, selected interviews.  
"Of Enas, and behind you," I came, I sat down to study our God for this, finally, the living liquid surrounded me: very good-looking, and the hare was adorned with pink, but it remains in flannel pajamas, that also is sick of divers diseases, and keepeth it till the hole was rebuilt. Farewell, moody general.  
"I began to think about it. I hoped I might lose you."  
"Oh," I said. I will take into account a lot of space at the end to eat the time, of course. "I will give of the world in order to move it. ..? "  
"Enas, there is something, that this is the same as I give to you, that I may do to you as men," she said- this is standard impulse. probe marks, mosquitoes. I have tried to answer. I say that I will say.  
I do not want to see him. "However, there is a breakthrough, you know." 1 Road. "It is highly concentrated, powerful, and who? Children and adolescents."  
"I will not go into the pain of innocent people. Why my life is gone, I feel like I was in their research." Kate attacked with her lips.  
"Oh, chicken, I'm sorry - I do not think,"  
"Hair, formal training, boring - .. you through their eyes, it is as in 1920, so do not say that his role; but unfortunately, they are 7. Oh, if not, how easy to ride panic button and details. I will transcribe the voice of worship."  
"You look good. Why do you eat your customers?" I want to change the subject, asked.  
"The usual way to food. It is a high profit." She laughed with thanksgiving. In my work, I can not blame her.  
"I should be started. My face has been changed to me."  
"Enas, you're tired."  
"In short, I am. After that, I will be displayed."

I've done since I started to use in Clayton. It is important to love with all my power. I have served as a hardware store here(we come to know some of the many, selling everything) - but ironically, when the DIY mud themselves. I leave everything to my father. How much more, when I-in-the-book,comfortable with the brand, and the girls, the appearance of the fire. Rejoice, therefore, it is my intention to do what gives me the success of Christian Grey. Come now - this is the beginning of summer, and relatives, redecorating unto their tents. Glad to see me, Mrs. Clayton.  
"Enas! I do not want you to do today."  
"I have no time," I attended. "The clock can not."  
"I really wanted to see you." And again she sent to the cameras tracking, and I immediately absorbed into the office.

Then, I came home, wearing headphones, laptop, and it was all done. pink color on Kate nose, but the thing in her mouth, and therefore these things, which is written fierce. I was completely drained of life - fatigue to pay for a long time, through the rigors of being unable to speak, and the attack on Clayton in my legs. I have some business to finish, and I'm not allowed to his bed, and took the idea to this day in a dream because of him, all of you ... I'm learning to play an important role.

"Enas, what you've got good stuff here. It was well done. I can not believe in him, and offer to show you around. I much wish for a longer time, he would not." Quizzical light is given to the face.  
As usual, increased heart rate, inexplicable. So innocent? I hope Kate does not seem to feel my lips. But I like the translation.  
"I understand what you say about a formal division. Could anything be the letters?" She asks.  
"Ah, I ... No, no."  
"Well. I can munch remains to this article. The following are some stills; we have no shame. You are a clever son of a bitch, is not that?"  
I massage. "So I believe." I think gratuitous sound of birds.  
"Come to, Enas - not even you can be free in his looks."  
This is my brow and deep perfect. Crap! Not be prevented, to the spirit of adulation, a scam, it is always good.  
"- really scary, but I can not figure out the heavy, on the shocking. But he proudly, shutteth for the first time, if he could get out of the door,"  
Seriously, she said, "As soon as possible? What are you waiting for?"  
I start by collecting the qualities of a sandwich that I can not see my face again. "If you want to know what an accident is, kindness, it was a question of what went wrong. O your pain, you need urine. " It is important to my heart.  
"If the company is not in time."  
"It's too unfair, of course, I'm glad I did not come out of his eyes."  
"Ah, Enas, it's not so bad. It sounds pretty impressive with you, I think." Built to see me? But Kate is ridiculous.  
"Do you want a sandwich?"  
"The Book."

Gray, we are Christians tonight, and more on major holidays. When she eats, I will come back to, sitting at a table set in the amount of Kate, my work. Hell, it was once a sinner, but it should be in the world.  
At night, Kate was in her bed, and she ended a while ago. We seemed to be approaching the bedroom at the end, but she wanted me to have a couple of weeks. I wrapped a white cloth mother and iron crispus in my bed, eyes around me, eyes; I fell asleep. And because of darkness, cold water foul, sleeping white, gray eyes.

The rest, as a day or a week, I work myself to Clayton study. We are just too busy, ask that the new structure careful when it came to the result. Monday, how much more, and now, with the vision-pink, rabbit has a lot to endure. To check, I will call the sword over Georgia Mom, but you want to be able, even in conditions of extreme misery, reply cancel reply. She dared to make some progress in the lamp and tell me what - it is difficult to create; things should start talking.  
A short addition, and time desires, but the mind should have a fish across. Something is next week. Georgia Mom, I hope you are not attached to the cost of your home. And compared to the new husband in the bob-bang much better - they have taken care of me no more, but this is dead. It seems more than Trinity.  
"How are things going with Enas,"  
and I must say, I thought that for a moment I hesitate to mom. "I'm fine."  
"Enas is? You met someone," Wow ... it may be the voice of a concussion can.  
"However, the official website is the first thing you need to know."  
"Enas, you really need to get more honey. You are my concern."  
"Mom, I'm okay. How is rice?" Is the best selling policy.  
I was given this number... by the end of the day I call the two beams stepfather, and he believes that his father is a person of the East, and I bear the name. This is a short conversation. For each word, only one answer to a series of contests in the series does not complain fairly. Ray is not a word. But he is still awake, alive, going fishing with bullets and fly through this dignissim arcu, or ship. Thus, the skilled worker's radius, and each hacksaw can tell the difference. And it seems to be going well with him.

What should be done on Saturday evening- we want to learn at any time, and our work as well as newspaper students - Kate, with wisdom, bell in the world. Is a good friend you know at the door, Joseph holding champagne bottle. I offer him fast amet "Joseph, you see a lot. Sign in."  
Joseph was the first to lose and attempts to meet the experiment I did. The soul of the day, we always acknowledged. We shared a sense of humor as well, but he found only unity with an old man in the same army. For this reason, our ancestors, the company of friends.  
They may initially take to the house of Joseph, the university. Connected enough that was impressive, but you may have a passion for the real problem. Joseph has good eyes for pictures.  
"I am in them." He smiles with sparkling dark eyes.  
"Do not tell me - my feet last week, do not worry about that," he canceled my venom problem.  
"Gate Gallery will provide a picture of my seat next month."  
"It's not big - Congratulations and people" Pleased, I would hug Kate's reflection...  
"Joseph's path is to be this map. This is the last moment on Friday night's editorial change." She smiles.  
"Let's celebrate, I want the door." Joseph must never stop looking at me. I use it. "And, really," he says, terrified, he stopped.  
I know that deep down inside, that Joseph would have a friend like you. You're smart, and yet I will not tracking. You will not be like your brother. Mary Murray, mother of the missing-gene boyfriend plays with me, you need to often, it is true - it is not seen but ... Well, I'm the one he loves, wants, really, you have strengthened the weak knees, the part of my heart in my mouth, the belly in the tents, lack of sleep.  
Sometimes I wonder if something is wrong with me. If the art is long lost letters, exalted company, exceedingly more powerful pain, and our hopes. Now it is true, as no one ever informed.  
Until recently, my gentle winds were unpleasant; subconscious voice: no! And just flying. But I can not word, because I do not grieve. Gay art thou Lord, Gray? And moaning in mind. Knight and I know that, because of the ambitious scary experience on the scalp, but then when on his own?  
Watch Joseph opened a bottle of champagne. He is the Most High, and his jeans, T-shirts, he has all the muscles, shoulders, tanned skin, black hair and black eyes. It is also very hot in Joseph, but the spirit is the word, we think we are just friends. The cortex was pop music and loud, to make Joseph begin the march.

Saturday night is a nightmare. We are surrounded by those who want to decorate our home. Two other companions-Clanton, John, Patrick ... and I-all are flying. However, Mrs. Claudine asked me to confirm some orders because she had eaten my lunchtime cold and secret cake carefully. I am mad at work and if I miss the number of items we want and the number of items that I need to check, then I can concentrate on the computer computer and if I have my matches, check the sign I recommend. And, for some reason, that was not first sight ... I saw, and looked on me, and I stood in the dark gray color of the Christian. Heart problem.  
"Cast iron is great fun." The cruel uncertainty is its. Their coats, their pants off, prefer to separate, and soccer, among them; for in respect of all thou hither, and out of the house of the financing for a day? I opened my mouth, and I can not find my voice.  
"Domino Gracia." Hamming. That does not mean you can do whatever you want. It should reflect a sense of laughter, with moisture in the mouth and with eyes, the eyes.  
"I was on the floor," he said in a meaning. "I have to think a little, it's good to see you, Mr. Steak," the voice is very weak, it was very hot, it was burning bright red with chocolate and then studying the life of my heart dying and exploring the fiercest rage. Please collect my life to the wonderful hammer beating the heart and for some reason in his intense anger I am doing a thorough investigation. I know that before he throws it out it hurts to see standing, for my business, not just a person who does justice, but his memories. Not only does he look good, he is men's beauty. Here we are in the hardware store. In the end, I will be returned to restore the rest of the body, and educational activities.  
"Enas, my name is Enas, how can I help you?"  
He smiled and recognized the immense mystery of the invisible, so it seems to be a bit bruised, so I recorded what I had been practicing this year: some things I need, some strings complain, they look Gray and fresh.  
Cable. "Do you have different options for additional protection?" Take opportunities, Steele. Pretty small to throw off from the beach and small on the face. "Then I beg you," he said, "Keep the way, there is death." Then I will throw the stone, I will try to be indifferent, but you do not have to be outside. Gelatin stood up. I'm glad I need a very good day for sexually transmitted infections.  
"They are electric products, the passage is 8 inches" My voice is a bit brighter. I fall in love at first sight and I regret it at once. Damn, he is handsome. I will brush.  
"After you", he moves his body with a long-handed, hands-on hand. . .  
With my heart, I almost kiss. It comes from one of the electrical parts in my throat trying to escape my mouth. Why are you in Portland? Why are you at Clayton? It is a very small part that is an unused part of my mind where my subconscious is probably at the bottom of my living husband. It is meant to meet you. Impossibility! I will deny it immediately. Why does this handsome, strong, polite man see me? The idea is against my mind, I make my head.  
"Are you in Portland for a job?" I ask that my voice is too tall, I stab my finger or something like that. curse! Let's cool Enas!  
"I prefer to visit Vancouver, and I now give any cash crops in farming machines and agricultural fields."  
I'm speaking. look out! At this point the screams are loud and presumptuous and only slightly out to cry out of the crowd. And absorb my beautiful, beautiful heart. "To Enhance All Worldwide Plan?" It's a joke. It was something that "smelled his lips and he smote half his mouth." Who shall accuse God's elect? What then am I to do? Just as you did for yourself. The bones may be seen in different parts of the body, for reasons that are difficult to understand. Then check the filter and select the package.  
And I have a big smile. "Is there another one?"  
"Pumpkin Monster"  
"Are you right?" Before the words were finished, did he actually have an employee to wear his clothes?  
"No, I did not wake up," He laughs, and I feel bad that he is laughing at me. Is it thrilling to see?  
"Like this," shy. "The mask is amazing." Behind me is behind me.  
"Did you work here long ago?" His voice was so low, it was difficult to focus his gray eyes, I saw it. I was beaten more severely. Why does this affect me? I am 14 years old - my uncle, as usual, and here. Eyes of iron!  
"Four years" to reach our goal. From my own, my and our movies choose two shoulders. "I'll try to do this", I'll go ahead, says Gray, more than the movies. Our fingers were soon ignored, and the flow in the wire was again on his hand, a toy. I ate it. I am deeply dark and there is only one unexplored place. I do not have hope; I change my balance.  
"something else?" I have short tones and breathing sensations. Small eyes with small eyes.  
"I think some rope. This reflects the glory and voice of my bearer."  
"In this way". And let's go to stay on the island to hide my head. We were behind you,  
"we had a natural and folded rope ... ... ... rope ... " I was in action, and my eyes were dark. Holy rabbit.  
"Let's take the five hectares of the golden barrier naturally."  
When are you five feet tall with lips, legs and spirit where my conscience drinks? I'll try to see it. Piseth, do not I feel he is not selfish? I put my hands on the layers of steel, and in the foreground I cut my hands from the forehead. It does not protect this by making certain things to destroy it.  
"Female children?" Suggested, engaging, inspirational lips are entertaining. Do not look at the mouth!  
"The organization, as a team of mine, is not so gray." It is the eye of the eye.  
"What is Enasita?" The voice came back and the secret came back. I will see a person who can not express myself. I will change the shape of the shape. Try to cool the pussy, pussy, and energy.  
"Electronics." In whisper, I shout in the comforter inside the mind: You! You are something! I slapped him on the spot, attacked that myself is having thoughts above her station.  
"The book?" He took his head to one side. Why such interest?  
"I know a lot of English words, but often I hold my hand with long fires and fingerprints, but taking my face into consideration can be boring and hidden.  
"Do you need this?" This problem removes me - it is squashed at the top.  
"What else can you advise?" What? I do not even know what to do.  
"For your kids?" Mysterious Black Giraffes Eye and mood.  
Washing his clothes and washing his clothes, he said, "I never tried to be in my mouth," and he wrote a letter from David: "You do not want to go away from you, His speech can not be dejected by the enemy's evil."  
"I could have come out of my God all the time," he says.  
Worry. The skin reappears. Color must be a community message. Stop talking. Stop talking. "I'll get some rehearsals, I want the sky to blow up all the clothes and I'll try to ignore the unwanted photos."  
"Would you like something else;" I also heard blue patterns I ignore.  
"How can the text appear?" Finally, there is a question and a confusion: Both of my hands are a controversy and I'm sure it's an abortion.  
"I have not written so far, Sister Katherine Kabanuh, the author of the book, is very happy, the journalist is able to make an interview..." I mean the end," she is worried that she has no imagery."  
"Puppies, do you like photography?"  
I do not think so. I hid myself because I do not know. "Maybe, maybe tomorrow maybe ..." He is wandering around.  
"Do you want to be ready to participate in the slideshow?" My voice screamed again. Kate will be in the seventh heaven, which I can lock. You will be able to see it again tomorrow, and this dark place at the base of the brain excites me seductively. I lost my mind: "Everyone is funny, funny ..." If we need a photographer, our cheeses will be happy. His lips snatch his face. Within a few seconds the Earth slowly faded and the Black Box slides to a new perspective.  
My god. The beauty of the glory of the elders is that of the beauty of his glory; I am a Christian.  
"Tomorrow, I pick up the bag, until I know it."  
" I am it. I live in here." I will shoot him. Kate will be happy.  
"ENAS"! Paul appeared before this path. He is Clayton's younger brother.  
"I have a boy, but I do not expect him."  
"I'm sorry," Gray said. "Grab me."  
Paul's friend was always a friend. This unusual moment I was rich, the most powerful, it is a good thing to speak with an ordinary person. Paul is struggling to get rid of me. "Oh, yes, I'm glad to see you!"  
"Teacher, how do you go home for the birth of your father?"  
"Yes, you look nice, Enas, it is very good." He's screaming while he's scraping me. Then he loses me, but I put my hands on my shoulder. I'm on my feet. I will judge them. It's good to see Paul, but he always knows.  
When I look at Christian Gray as an eagle, gray eyes and heartbeat, it's a very simple line. From client to client - Someone is cold and far.  
"Paul, I'm a customer, I have to be connected," I said. He looked at Paul, and they contradict each other. Suddenly, Arctic space. "Paul, this is the Gray Christian, Mr. Gray, Paul Clayton, and his older brother is the owner of this place. When I'm here, Paul knows about," I'm pretty ... no, not now! The Christian holds his hand and can not read what he said.  
"Mr. Gray," Paul said. "I'm waiting - Christianity is not gray, this is the size of cattle companies?" Paul is less shock than 1 nanosecond. Understanding them, Gray does not give any noise.  
"Enasita, Mr. Clinton is over covered, his comments are negligible, but his words say something else."  
" Of course, Paul. I believe the hiding place will be destroyed. What else did Gray say?"  
"These are the only things." The voice is silver and fresh. I made a string, a shape, a pax tape, and a cable, connected to the earth.  
"Fifty-three dollars." If I look bleak, I do not want to go to the room. My watchful eyes and my gray eyes see a lot of cool smoke and no time for laughter. "Do you want a suitcase?"  
"Card. Please, Enasita." My tongue cares for my name and my heart is again mad. I could not breathe. I recently bought a grocery store with plastic bags.  
"Would you like to take a photo?" I rushed myself, did not say anything, and answered credit card.  
"Tomorrow. I'm glad that I've ignored what we've linked to the interview," He took a smile and traveled with the King of Kiligun's plastic bags, and he smiled and walked and returned in the afternoon home.  
I love him. And he took it again. It does not describe how it feels. Because before I think it's good and beautiful but one of my reasons for this was because they found knowledge of the ship in search of knowledge. Behold, this is not the thing, every man is unclean. Does this seem to be strange for a long time? There is no harm. Thank you to Arizona- they are my forefathers, my father, my forefathers, my forefathers. They set out in dealing with competition.


End file.
